1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for determining a status of at least one machine and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and computer readable storage medium for determining a corresponding category according to spindle loading of at least one machine and determining a status of the at least one machine according to machine parameter obtained according to the corresponding category.
2. Description of Related Art
As industries progresses, many automatic machines are developed for executed different kinds of automatic processes. Hence, machines can also accomplish many complicated factory labor processes.
Since machines can execute more complicated functions, there are more possible fault causes which causes machines break down. Especially, those high precision manufacturing or testing machines include many components, which also increases possible fault cause. For finding the fault causes, parameters of machines are acquired for determining the status of the machines. Nowadays, machines are set up at many different locations. Accordingly, remote monitoring systems may be installed for monitoring statuses of such machines according to all parameters acquired through communication networks. Hence, when a machine breaks down, the acquired parameters can be utilized to determine if any abnormality occurs and further determine the possible fault cause abnormality. However, because there are large amount of machines and many different parameters data for each machine need to be transmitted for monitoring, it needs high transmission bandwidth and high cost.
Accordingly, there is a need to collect parameter data of the remote machines without high cost.